Photo Memory
by Rocket2SE
Summary: Soul loses his memory of his lover. Will his lover ever find a way to bring his memory back? Or is it too lat? A story requested by SxM fanatic


**Okay guys, a friend asked me if I can write a SoulXMaka story for her and I just HAD to say 'Yes' to her XD I did my best and I hope you like it :3**

_**Photo memory**_

"Maka, she's coming!" Soul warned her when he saw a ball of flame headed towards Maka. She quickly dodged it and ran for the witch who was throwing flames all over the place. "_Memorlo~ Mamo~ REMO SHOT!_" The witch threw a flaming ball at Maka, She dodged it but another flame was thrown at her so quickly Maka didn't have time to jump away from it. Maka used Soul to block that attack. "That weapon is getting in my way!" The witch yelled as she shot another flame, knocking Soul away from Maka's hand.

"_Maralo~ Katimas!_" The witch used a spell to keep Maka from running away; two small dragons appeared from the witch's hands and pinned Maka down to the floor. "MAKA!" Soul transformed back and ran as fast as he could to Maka. "Let me get rid of what you remember of the person you mostly love~" The witch laughed and prepared herself to shot at Maka who was pinned to the floor, struggling to get free.

Maka closed her eyes when she saw a flash of purple fire getting closer to her by the second. But she didn't feel pain… She didn't feel the hit… She didn't even feel the heat of the fire. And when she opened her eyes, there was Soul, standing in front of her. "Soul… No… SOUL!" Maka cried out lowed when she saw the purple steam coming out of him.

Soul fell on top of Maka who was still unable to move. The witch was aiming at them but before she could kill them, an electric shock hit her from behind. The witch was paralyzed from the shook and the small dragons on Maka vanished.

"Alright boys, take her away" A team ran in and grabbed the witch to pull her away while an ambulance took both Soul and Maka away.

Maka appeared to be fine, but Soul was severely injured and had to be taken to an emergency surgery. Maka kept waiting, looking at the clock and squeezing her hands together…Wandering if Soul's alright.

And finally when Maka saw Stain come out of the room she jumped and yelled "Please tell me he's okay!"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" Maka gave a huge smile at Stain's answer.

**Midnight**

It was midnight and the team was gathered around Soul's bed. Soul started to move, a sign of waking up soon. Soul opened his eyes and touched the bandage on his head. "Hay, he's awake!" Black*Star shouted as he pointed at Soul.

Soul slowly got up from his bed but was stopped when Maka gave him a quick hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She said as she finally let him go. Soul looked at her with a weird look "Huh… Guys… Who is this?" Soul said and pointed at Maka.

…

The team froze. "Stop fooling around Soul. That's Maka, don't you remember?" Black*Star pointed at Maka.

"… N-no… I don't… "Soul admitted.

…

"S-Soul… You don't remember me at all?" Maka asked. "I don't" Soul repeated.

**Home…**

Maka kept complaining to Soul all the way home. Sadly, Soul still didn't remember. Maka then turned to the solution of getting his memories back. She grabbed a photo album and started to show him their best times together.

"Y-yeah… I remember now!"

"REALLY?" Maka got excited.

"No… Sorry, I just said that cause you kept me awake all night with this"

"Soul… You still don't remember me?" She felt her eyes water but she wasn't willing to cry.

"No. Sorry, I don't..." he said, still holding the album in his hands.

Maka couldn't take it anymore… She failed to keep her eyes dray… She failed to stay strong… She failed in from of her only love who used to be her partner.

She ran out the door leaving him wandering.

What was the use? He didn't remember her anymore… He didn't care for her anymore. It was too dark to see where she was going. She was also crying and made it even harder for her to see. Soul turned to look at the album again; he flipped pages after pages… But he still admitted he didn't remember her. He turned his head to see something white peeking from under Maka's pillow.

He reached in to grab it, and when he looked closely at it he couldn't remove his eyes from it. It was a photo but not just any photo… That photo was taken the day they met. Memories were being flown in Soul's mind… He remembered Maka, his partner, his angel.

And when he saw the pink heart she drew on his face on the photo, he bolted out after her.

"Maka, wait! MAKA!" He shouted for her, called her name over and over again, but she didn't replay back to him…

It was dark but he didn't give up.

He then saw people grouped around under a street light. He ran to the crowd and when he got there, he saw blood on the ground, a car with bumps all over and next to it was a body… That body was covered in blood, she had pigtails and when she painfully moved her head up to look around she revealed beautiful green eyes.

Soul was staring in shock; he pushed the people around him and made his way over to the blood-covered-Maka. He gently lifted her head, getting her to look into his eyes.

"… S-Soul… I-is that you? I c-can't see…" Maka was shaking and hardly able to speak. "Yes Maka, it's me… Maka I remember you… I remember everything now" Soul sat her head on his lap, stroking her heir that was covered in her blood. He saw a smile appear on her face as she slowly closed her eyes… He grabbed her hand and rubbed each finger, trying his best to comfort her.

His lap was covered with her blood, but he kept whispering into her ear "It's gonna be alright, I'm here … You're gonna be fine… "

Finally, an ambulance came and took Maka to the closest hospital; Soul was holding her hand the way there. Soul kept looking at the clock, waiting for her to be safe. _'So this is how she felt when she was waiting for me… Painful feeling' _Soul thought. Soul felt that he waited a whole day, but he came to his senses when he saw doctors come out.

Soul stood up nervously waiting for the doctor to talk, and he finally did "She will take a few weeks to fully recover but she's okay" Soul gave a long sigh.

Soul sat next to Maka's bed, rubbing her hand. He saw her open her eyes and look at him. "Soul…" Was all she said, Soul nodded and handed her a photo.

"Soul, where did you find this?"

"Under your pillow… Can I ask you something?" Soul asked.

"Yeah… "

"What's with the heart you drew on me? What, you have a thing for me or something?" Soul joked.

"Yeah I do… I love you" When she said that, Soul only looked at her. He noticed he leaning over from her bed, betting closer to his face. "Maka, what are you-"Soul didn't have time to finish when he felt her lips being pressed to his. "I love you too… "He said when she pulled away.

"One more?" He asked.

"Yes please" She smiled. He kissed her back, still holding her hand that was holding the photo.

_**END**_

_**IMPORTANT: Hay guys, a lot of my reviews are telling me that I**_ **_misspelled a few words. If you mean the "__Memorlo~ Mamo~ REMO SHOT!_"_ thing then that does not count. That's just a few words I made up. If you find any other misspellings then tell me where it is so I can fix it. Again,"__Memorlo~ Mamo~ REMO SHOT!" Does not count._**

**I hope you liked it ****SxM fanatic ****!X3 I had to finish it now cause I just got toll that school will start in three days O.o Oh and I finished this at 7:00 AM and I did NOT sleep at all :D And ya know what? I didn't even sleep...**

**I hope this is what you wanted ****SxM fanatic ****and I hope to see you again soon :3**


End file.
